Dreams
by Insane-Random-Girl-17
Summary: When Ciel sleeps, what does he dream? Ciel x oc
1. Three months

Sebastian often had to bicker with his master to go to sleep at night, now it was 'just after this packet' or 'almost done.' He was curious as to what had his master more agreeable to go to bed, perhaps it was that he was realizing that his days were easier and not as irritating with more sleep. Whatever it was it made Sebastian's job over his Young Master just a tad bit easier.

The truth behind the matter was, Ciel was enjoying pleasant dreams. Expect for the thunder stormed nights, they were filled with a pleasant illusion that had the boy long for something, or a matter of fact someone. Each dream for the past three months have been filled with a girl, she was ordinary, nothing spectacular. She had brown hair, and eyes, pale skin to the point her arms had shown her veins to a rather unpleasant degree. But she had this smile, he feel in love with the simple thing.

Each dream seemed to show her with her friends, or family members. She was a bundle of sweetness and joy when people weren't pushing her buttons. Ciel could never hear her birth name but the name that her friends called her was Drake.

Something that struck him odd was their clothing, the women wore men's clothing more often than not, and no one cared about showing their ankles or legs. In fact a lot of the people showed them off, frankly seeing this world in his mind made legs not very appealing. Drake kept her legs covered more often than not, but when she did show them, Ciel always thought she looked cute.

Drake often went to the shooting range with her friend who they called, Master. Master wasn't that different from Drake, dark brown hair, Dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She also was a tad taller than Drake, not much though.

Those to seemed to always be together, and it sort of reminded the boy of him and Sebastian.

In Ciel's dreams, if Drake was with her family, she was so quite and distant. It wasn't only her fault, but the family seemed to just pass her along not really caring where she was, except her mother. She would always make sure she was well enough, the girl never really gave indication to how she was feeling other than pain, boredom, and anger.

She would have a device in her ear at all times, and faintly Ciel would hear music, most of the time he would question it but he rather like the tunes.

Drake was the reason he hated it, when Sebastian awoke him in the morning. Soon the young lord found himself comparing her to his fiancé, when she would come over. Every little action was compared, and frankly sometimes he had to stop himself from asking why wasn't she more down to earth.

He had seen Drake always say what was on her mind even if it made no sense, it had influenced her recluse friend, Master, even spit acid on more than one occasion.

Ciel sighed, his dreams would stay dreams. That is all they will ever be, nothing but figments of his imagination, a desire that will never be realized.

During his art lessons, he found himself drawing her face from his memory, the teacher often encouraged him drawing live portraits, so he did. He drew her friends separate, and together, in servant and master outfits, their pets.

In music lessons, when he could choose the piece, he found himself playing a favorite song of Drake's, Broken, Whispers in the Dark, Comatose, Angel with a shotgun, How do you love someone, among the few. It took quite a bit of his personal time to make the songs playable sheets, but he had enjoyed it, and never let anyone see them.

It was starting to frighten him, how much he knew of his dream world. Though he realized he didn't care, he would enjoy this dream world, and all of their strangeness for the time he had on earth.

Besides, it helped him sleep at night.


	2. Afternoon Nap

Elizabeth Vivian Drake, sat in class bored, today's lesson was on the Mayans, something she already learned. The girl took out her sketchbook and began to draw the boy of her dreams.

He had a blue eye and navy blue-gray hair, he had the most adorable pouty lips. She never heard his name other than Phantomhive.

Each night she closed her eyes they were filled with dreams of his day, he had a rather existing life, much like her father's.

She seen the boy be kidnapped, saved, be choked half to death by his fiancé, forced in a dress, watch his aunt die, and have his house continually be attacked.

Rather exciting when she awoke in the morning she always felt the need to jump and call out to her Master.

"Drake! Class is over!" The teacher called to the girl sitting in her desk.

She bolted her head up, "Oh sorry sir! Have a nice day!"

Running out of class she met up with Nina Sullivan, a friend she had since she could remember.

"Hey still having dreams of mystery boy." the elder girl winked at her friend.

Eli covered her heart, "The boy just steals my heart every time, with that blue eye of his and those pouty lips. I just want him to appear in front of me so can say take me, take me Phantomhive."

The two girls brusted out laughing as they walked home, they talked about the strangeness of the dreams.

"It's really weird, the brain can't come up with people in dreams they have to already have seen the person." Nina commented, she was curious in the girls vivid and strange dreams.

When they had finally reach the apartment, Drake crashed on Nina's couch and fell asleep, the day really wore her out this afternoon.

_She was floating above the young man, he was sleeping, slowly she began to descend to the ground, till her feet landed on the ground. Drake stood next to the big bed which he slept in, he looked so tiny and peaceful._

_Eli carefully sat on the bed, not wanting to disturbed, the young sleeping man. Thunder rolled outside the window, and he began to twitch violently. Finally he bolted up and wrapped himself in his cover. _

_The girl couldn't let him stay like this, she tried to reach out to him but a squeak stopped her. Slowly moving from her seat, she made her way in front of the frightened young man. "Are you okay?"_

_His eyes snapped opened and stared at her, those eyes were bi-colored, truly they were beautiful, the girl doubt anything this boy had looked ugly._

_'D-Drake?" he was able to mutter out. _

_Eli smiled at him, " Yup!" She stood up and bowed, "Elizabeth Vivian Drake, at you service!" Standing straight, "I presume you're Phantomhive?"_

_Slowly, the boy begun to ignore the thunder, and nodded his head, "Ciel Vincent Phantomhive."_

_The girl slowly reached her hand out, palm facing up. At first he didn't understand, she didn't say anything, just kept he hand there. slowly, he touched her palm, feeling the lightly calloused, but soft hand. His hand traveled up her arm to her elbow, the skin was soft, tracing some of the veins he could see, Eli just let him, watching him as his breathing calmed down, as did the storm. _

_Sniffing the girl began to smell something burning, like burned chicken. _

_"Drake!" Ciel shouted as the girl flickered and disappeared. _

"DRAKE!" Nina called, smoke filling the apartment.

Slowly, the girl began to move off the couch and opened a window, "You really need to stop trying to cook."

"I didn't want to wake you." Nina puffed her cheeks out.

Eli laughed and patted her friend's shoulder, " How about you stick to your manly duties and I stick to me women duties, okay?"

Nina giggled, " Hehehe you said duty."


	3. Blood Loss

**Contains spoilers for Uncharted 2.**

Ciel was bothered by Drake, the way she appeared out of thin air and disappeared. Sebastian never asked if someone was in his room that night. That's not the only thing, Drake was going on a trip with her Father, Nathan Drake. The were looking for the citamani stone, an urban myth, that Nathan some how had proof of the stones existences. The trip was way to risky, and he was letting her tag along, because of him, Drake was shot by that Flynn fellow. And that whore Chole just stood there, gaping, see double crossed them multiple times. The last image he had of the duo, was them clinging the railing of a train, that was hanging off the snowy mountains.

When he awoke the young Earl was distressed, all day he had been in a bad mood. Yelling at the servants non stop and eating sweets, Sebastian was up to his neck with irritation at his master. He was half tempted to cancel his art lesson, but the Young master said it was fine.

When the elderly Mrs. Kyileson asked him to draw a scene, that required snow, he sat and thought, _' Snow, White, Pure, Drake, betrayed, Shot, Crawling, Nathan, explosion, cliff, Drake, Pure, White, Snow...'_

Ciel's paint brush had a mind of it's own when it started painting the scene in that dream of his. He made it far way so you couldn't make the faces of the father or daughter out. The strange looking train, the high cliffs and the storm, the blood and smoke. It was almost serial to Ciel how this girl was in trouble and he couldn't help her. As strange as it was for him to say, he felt connected to her, something drawing him to her, besides the dreams.

"Very Good Lord Phantomhive! For your Homework tonight, I want you to draw or paint a girl getting married. Try and project the happiness and glow of her getting married. It can be either you're Fiance or a random person, but try and make it as realistic as possible." Mrs. Kyileson, told him as she left for the day.

"Young Master, are you going to do your homework or work on the paperwork?" Sebastian asked the little Earl. The paperwork was growing, especially after his rotten attitude this morning.

The Earl stood up and washed his hands, "I need to complete some type of work today."

* * *

Elizabeth stumbled through the wreckage with her father, it was so cold.

"Hang in there, Eli." Her father told her, his lips were turning blue.

"Shelter. Couldn't we use the wreckage as shelter from the storm?" The girl rubbed her upper arms.

"It much risk. I promise when we get back home, you can have the biggest bowl of potato soup, but right now, we need to to ke-keep walking." Nathan almost fell to his knees, it was so cold.

Eli looked at the ground and saw something shining, "Father, look!" she picked up the golden passport.

"Goo-d G-girl. Come on." The man lead him and his daughter away from the wreckage, but not to far away they passed out from the cold, and blood loss.

_The girl stood in front of Ciel's desk, her wound still bleeding, he was scribbling away at some papers. _

_"He-hey, Ciel." The girl greeted meekly. _

_The boy's head popped up, "Dr-Drake!" His eye widen at the wound, quickly he rushed over to her._

_"Hang on. I'll get my butler-" _

_Eli cut him off, "It's no use. I'm wounded in my world."_

_That didn't stop the boy from pulling his handkerchief out and putting pressure on the wound. _

_As Eli's knees gave out, the Earl followed her to the floor, kneeling in front of her._

_ She just rested her head in the crook of his neck, "I have to know so-something Ciel. Why am I so attached to you?"_

_"You know, I asked myself that question this morning, after I saw you be shot by that filth." Ciel glared at the wall behind her._

_Raising her head, Eli kissed Ciel's cheek, "Thank you."_

_The blush was clear on his face, before he could say anything back to her, she flickered and vanished._

"Elizabeth! Get up!" Nathan called in distress, it's been three days since they were found, he had yet to wake up.

"D-dad. Calm down." The girl cranked a smile, opening her eyes.

Nathan hugged his daughter, "Thank God, your alright."

The girl just rested her head in the crook of his neck, " Yea Dad, for getting shot in the stomach, and nearly freezing to death. I'm alright."

The chuckles were heard in the little hut.


	4. Coma

Time was not something Ciel had a lot of, this became more apparent when he made a deal with the devil. As time went by he realized long ago despite his misfortune he was also had rather good fortune. A money, title, loyal butler, loving family, a purebred wife, parents who once loved him, and rather interesting acquaintances. Though his life was indeed well, he felt empty, especially when he held a gun to some mortal, especially a defenseless one. Today, he had to shot a child, a defenseless child, out of mercy because he was dying. For some reason, it hurt more then the others, it actually hurt him. The kid was a little girl with brown hair and eyes, pale skin of illness. Those eyes filled with pain begging to be put out her misery, she was young, nine years old.

"Hey Solider, why so gloom?" Her voice drifted through.

Ciel turned around, Drake was their sitting on his bed, it hit him, the child was her... It was her past self.

"I-I."

Drakes elegant bowed brows knitted in confusion, "Ciel? I know you don't stutter."

The earl took a deep breathe, "Today was caught a mass child kidnapper, one of his prisoners was a nine year old girl. She had consumption, the look she gave me a look..."

Her light brown eyes soften, "Kill me, right?"

Ciel looked at her eyes, they told all he needed to know, that she was glad he didn't let her suffer, she appreciated it.

Drake pulled him down to the bed, "Sleep now Ciel, I am going to wake up soon."

Ciel smirked as he laid on the bed next to her, "You said that last night, but when I woke up, you were still here and I will wake up, confident you will be here."

Drake stroked his face, " But the thing with coma's you never know when you will wake up."

Ciel wrapped his arms around his mistress, "If you wake up."

Drake curled into him, " Will you find me?"

The Earl kissed her forehead, "Give me time. We will be together, in my world or yours."

Drake was his light, and until the day one of them died, she would remain so. He felt guilty about making her only his dirty mistress, but she didn't mind. After all, no one could tell, her birthed name was Elizabeth, Ciel did eat at strange times along with being recluse and she was flickering in and out of Ciel's life.

She made his life worth living.


	5. Why not?

**Contains spoilers for Uncharted 2.**

" Too bad he took the pin." Flynn said, before the grenade blow up, right in front of Elizabeth and Elena. When Nina, Chole, and Nathan picked themselves off the ground they rushes to them.

"ELIZABETH! ELENA!" Nathan cried out. Elena was whimpering in pain, Elizabeth was barely breathing.

"No! Come on we have to get them out of here." Nathan cried.

Nina picked Eli up off the ground, "Come on short stuff. We'll get you out."

* * *

Ciel woke up startled, he couldn't feel her. He couldn't feel the impression she always left on him when he woke up. Ciel jumped a bit when a rough hand grabbed his arm, looking over he saw the sleepy but worried girl.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" Drake asked groggy.

Ciel's hand covered her own, he gently stroked it, "I will be."

He laid down next to the girl, she curled into him. Ciel gently stroked her back as he buried his nose in her hair. He would be alright, she didn't leave an impression, how could she? It was a nightmare, of what he saw three days ago.

"Why?" Ciel whispered, Why did she mean so much to him when they barely knew each other?

"Why Not?" The sleepy girl whispered against his chest.

Ciel chuckled as he kissed the top of her head, why not indeed.


	6. A Hobby

Ciel sat behind his canvas as he painted Drake, she was his homework assignment. Drake stayed as still as possible for Ciel which must have been a task in its self for she has problems staying still. She wore a white grown Ciel had found earlier along with a thin white sheet. The recorder player was on a low volume, occasionally Drake would start to hum along. The Earl smirked a little, she was a music fanatic, even in his time. Carefully he mixed the colors to get the right shade and he filled in the lines, soon she was fully painted, it only took about twelve hours.

"Finished." Ciel announced.

Drake walked over and looked at the canvas, "Do I really look like that?" she gasped.

It was beautiful, the painting showed an elegant young woman in love, patiently waiting in her white wedding dress.

She really just seem to glow off the canvas, "Not really, your glow is much brighter." Ciel muttered.

Drake kissed his cheek, "If you don't receive a hundred on this your teacher is insane. You are remarkably talented."

Ciel cleaned is brushes in the basin next to his art supplies, "I suppose, but it is nothing more than a hobby."

"A hobby, says the gifted student, nothing more, nothing less." Drake said twirling around the room.

Ciel packed the clean supplies back into his art kit and put it on the dresser in his room, "The model should not twirl, for her panties are visible, in the cloth that is so flimsy."

Drake looked at him, "You know you love my panties."

A blush over through Ciel's face, "That information is highly irrelevant."

Drake laughed as she kissed Ciel's nose, "Not to me, now when get back I have to buy lacy undies."


	7. Painting

Nate walked past his daughter and sighed. Since she had awaken from her coma, and released from the hospital, she has been in front of the t.v. watching Bones. Eli had seem so much more empty, like all life meant nothing. Bags had formed under her eyes from nightmares, she woke up crying and frustrated. Often Nate found scarps of paper with random writings that made no sense. He really worried for his daughter, so were a lot of people they knew. What could have caused such trauma? Then again she wasn't use to being almost killed.

"Hey." Nate sat down next to his baby girl.

She merely glanced at him.

They sat there in silence watching the show.

* * *

Sebastian was concerned for his young master, he seemed empty. His Young Master was emotionally stunted, but never like this, it was almost like the day they met. Lady Elizabeth was coming over later today, and he worried for how the young master would react. Sebastian walked past his Lord's newest and most rememberal painting yet, he had framed it and placed it in a hallway were he kept most of the Young Master's more prized artworks. The butler stopped for moment, the painting is wonderful, realistic, the Bride just had a glow the demon didn't know his master could paint. It looked as though she actually was modeling for his Master as well.

"SEBASTIAN~ Where's My Darling~" Elizabeth ran through the hallway.

Sebastian turned to her, "I recall him being in his office last time check on him. Come I'll lead you to him."

Elizabeth stopped, "Actually, before we see him can you show me the painting he won the award with?"

"Why would you want to see that?" Sebastian asked her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Because it's title My Love! It has to be a painting about me of course! I want to see how he painted me!"

Sebastian sighed mentally, "Why not have the young master show you himself? I shall retrieve him for you, please wait here."

When Sebastian returned he had the young master by his side, paler then normal, "Good afternoon Elizabeth, Sebastian informed me that you wish to see the 'My Love' painting?"

Elizabeth hugged him tight, "Yes! Where is it?"

Ciel, once he was released from her grip, pointed next to them, "That is the painting, 'My Love'."

Elizabeth's face dropped once she had a good look of it, "C-Ciel, Why doesn't she look like your actually love?"

Ciel's eyes didn't peel away from Drake's portrait, "What do you mean?"

"This isn't me! I AM YOUR LOVE! SO WHY ISN'T IT ME?! HOW COUD YOU PAINT ANOTHER WOMAN, AND NAME IT SOMETHING THAT ONLY I AM TO YOU?! THAT PAINTING SHOULD BE ME! NOT THAT HARLOT BUT ME ME ME! YOU LOVE ME NOT HER!" Elizabeth yelled tears streaming from her eyes.

Ciel merely glanced at her, "You overestimate what you are to me. You are nothing more then my cousin, a childhood friend if you will. My love belongs to that woman and that woman alone. So get the silly notion that your anything more than what you are. When we marry you will birth me a son, and that is all. You can have your lover, I will have her by my side."

Elizabeth let an ear shattering scream, she knocked the painting down and ran out the door.

Sebastian picked the painting up, nothing was damaged on the actual art work but a few scratch's on the frame cause the butler to huff. She really was an emotional fool, but who was this mystery woman? By the time Sebastian re-hung the picture Ciel had retired to his room for some down time.

"You must really be something, to have the young master so wrapped up in you." Sebastian muttered, staring into the twinkling brown eyes of the painting.


	8. Wake up

Ciel stared at the girl in front of him. She looked ill, so ill, the dark bags and pale skin. He gently stroked her cheek, he never meant for this to escalade so far. Their relationship was impossible, and yet the strived to be with each other, to feel complete. As he held her in his arms, he felt her breathe against his neck. It felt right, to have her back in his arms, his beloved, his adventure, his lovely Elizabeth Drake.

Drake smiled and held him close, it felt like so long since she had seen him, and to her it has. Instead of seeing her lover, she had vivid nightmares of Ciel in a fight with some blonde male. It frighten her, she always awoke when the blonde straddled Ciel with a sword pointed at him. She couldn't sleep, but that didn't mean she wouldn't eat. Often she didn't feel the urge to eat, but she knew she had to keep her body healthy so she ate at least once a day. Even if it was honey nut Cheerios.

"Drake, I need you." Ciel kissed her head.

The sleep deprived girl looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I need you, like Sebastian needs souls, like humans need air. You can't leave me again." Ciel whispered.

"I can't stay here, not forever at least." Drake muttered.

Ciel's eye twinkled, "Just wake up, Love. That is all you need to do."

Drake was startled, "What?! No! I just got you back in my arms!"

Ciel kissed her sweetly on her cheek," Wake up Eli. Wake up."

Soon it faded, he had faded, and she was awake, on her couch, alone.

"No... " She whispered as she weeped, all she want was Ciel.

Looking at the packed bags from her father's recent trip, England.

Drake stood up, if Ciel couldn't find her in his world, she would find him in hers. Starting with his homeland, England.


	9. Not so Far Away

Ciel was followed by his family and friends through the manor.

"Ciel Please! This obsession with this girl is ridiculous! She doesn't even exist!" Elizabeth cried her brother staring angrily at his cousin.

"Leave me be. " Ciel walked away from them, passing Drake's portrait.

"CIEL!," Edward ripped the painting from the wall, "This girl does not exist! Get it through you head! You must love my sister!"

Ciel glared at his elder cousins harshly, "Put the painting back!"

"Ciel! Please we worry about you!" Soma cried.

Ciel glared at them, "What I do with my life has nothing to do with any of you!"

Edward's grip of the painting tightened, "You are to marry my sister! We have every right!"

Ciel was about to yell once more if not for a song drifting through the wind.

_"This time, This place,_

_Misused Mistakes,_

_Too long, Too late,_

_Who was I, to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, Just one breath,_

_Just incase there's just one left,_

_Cause you know, you know, you know,_

_That I love you,_

_I've loved you all along,_

_And I miss you_

_Been Far away for far to long."_

Ciel briskly walked to the foyer, faintly he heard the others follow.

There in the middle of the foyer, looking pale and ghost like was Drake.

_"I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and never go."_

He heard Elizabeth gasp as the real girl of his painting, sang.

_"Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore._

_On my knees, I ask, last chance for one last dance,_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell, to hold your hand,_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us,_

_Give anything but I won't give up._

_Cause you know, you know, you know,_

_That I love you,_

_I've loved you all along,_

_And I miss you_

_Been Far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and never go_

_Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore."_

Ciel walked to her but Edward held him back.

"Ciel its a succubus, it's trying to seduce you to eat your soul."

Ciel glared and ripped his arm out of the grip.

_"So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know"_

Ciel turned his head to the back of the girl that slyly took his heart, "You see her." Edward nodded.

"She is anything but a demon, She cried for the dead, She fights for her loved ones, She loves adventure and climbing. I can tell you so much more, I know more about that girl singing then I ever did Elizabeth." Ciel said his eyes never leaving Drake's back.

_"I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go"_

Ciel walked away from his shocked family and friends, his workers eyed Drake cautiously.

Ciel stood right next to her, she looked at him with a smile, and wrapped her arm around his waist staring at the door.

"What are you staring at?" Ciel asked as he kissed her temple.

She pointed to the left door, "That is missing, I am staring at the sunset."

Ciel held her to him, Sebastian opened the door, and together they stared at the sun setting.

* * *

I don't care I love Nickelback! Don't get why people hate it.


End file.
